Endings
Endings There are 4 known endings so far in FNAF pizzeria simulator. They are as follows: Good Ending This ending is achieved by Salavging all of the Animatronics that you find out back in the alley, and not going bankrupt during the course of the game (as that will achieve the bankruptcy ending.) When you complete the final night, you will hear Baby talking to you, saying that all the children you have brought to the pizzeria was a "gift" for Baby and the other animatronics. Baby thanks you for the gift, then she says "I will make you proud Daddy!" (Which is most likely her referring to the fact that she has followed in her fathers footsteps and developed a tendency to kill children.) Before she can say anymore, she is cut off from a mysterious voice, shown to be Cassette Man. (Most likely Henry.) The Casette man tells Baby that they are not here to recieve a gift, and that they were not called by the man they thought they were called by, but that they were called by somebody. Cassette man then says that the entire facility was like a labyrinth, with no way out (or into the main pizzeria.) And that the animatronics have been going in circles to get to the children they hear, (most likely to kill them.) but they have no way of getting to the source of the children, which is the pizzeria run by the player. Cassette man then adresses the animatronics once more, telling their souls to be at rest, while he shows regret towards the murder of his daughter, and comments on how she helped to give others life. By this point, the facility has started to burn, and orange particle effects are noticable at the bottom of the player's screen, as well as a temperature indicator on the bottom right, which keeps going higher. Cassette Man then shows you pictures of the animatronics, (most notably Scrap Baby, Molten Freddy, and Springtrap.) burning in the facility. He says that the animatronics sould should find peace, then he says that for one of the animatronics, (Springtrap) the gates of hell will open wide open and swallow him whole. The Cassette man then adresses the player, calling him/her a "brave volunteer" saying that a way out of the fire that is ravaging the facility was planned for them, but says that he thought they would have preferred not to leave. He then says that he is in the facility nearby. The temperature gauge in the bottom right is at around 170 degrees, when the connection terminates, and all of the characters in the facility are presumed to have died. After that, a cartoon plays, apologizing that the reason the player was called them was not told completely honestly to them, before saying that Fazebear Entertainment has a commitment to Food, Fun, and "Tying up lose ends." The Narrator then reaveals that the player does not have to return to work next week, then reveals thaat Fazebear Entertainment was no longer a corporate entitiy. He awards the player a certificate of completetion, which is then displayed on the main menu.